battle_of_hte_multiverse_crossover_collabfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the protagonist of Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. ''franchise.'' He is the most famous game character to ever be created. Biography Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island depicts Mario's beginnings by delivery of a stork at nearly the same time as Luigi, suggesting a twin birth. Mario, however, receives help from Yoshis shortly after Luigi has been kidnapped by Kamek, pointing them to Luigi's location. While Mario can still use a power-up, Superstar Mario, the Yoshis must otherwise protect and guide him to Bowser's Castle. Once Mario and Luigi are rescued, the stork delivers them to their parents. Yoshi's New Island, however, states they are the wrong parents. After Luigi is kidnapped a few more times, Mario and Luigi reunite with their true parents in Yoshi's New Island and Yoshi's Island DS. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is usually considered as one of the first media chronologically in Mario's history, but a few other sources, usually older than Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, depict different beginnings. In Super Mario Momotarō, for instance, two elderly Hammer Bros have found and raised Mario, who emerged out of a peach that has fallen from the sky. Mario here resembles his older self, although smaller and without a cap. The story in Super Mario Momotarō, however, is a retelling of a popular Japanese fairy tale and may have no actual bearing on Mario's history. The Nintendo Comics System comic entitled "Family Album "The Early Years"" is another early medium that depicts Mario's childhood. According to it, Mario has taken an early interest in plumbing, although frequently misbehaving, such as making his father's pipe emit bubbles instead of smoke. Mario is also adept at sports, scoring home runs in his neighborhood softball team. Mario at birth is shown to have full hair on the head and facial stubble that quickly became a mustache. The comic also implies that Luigi was born several years after Mario, whereas he is depicted as Mario's younger twin in the video games. In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario's infant self and adult self unite to defeat the Shroobs and save Princess Peach, although the game takes place from Mario's adult self's setting by labeling his time period as the present and his baby self's time period as the past. Abilities Mario's most notable ability is his Jump, which is his basic move he relies on to defeat enemies, avoid obstacles, and activate helpful items such as ? Blocks and P Switches. Although Luigi has superior jumping, Mario is more well-known. He is also capable of several acrobatic maneuvers, including the Long Jump, Backflip, Spin Jump, and Wall Jump, with the Wall Jump being one of his most recurring abilities. Mario can also use a variety of basic martial arts attacks, including punching and kicking, although he uses these moves the most in Super Smash Bros. games; in most games, jumping is his main form of attack. Mario's main weapon is the Hammer in Donkey Kong, although Mario often uses the Hammer as a weapon in Mario RPGs. Mario is usually associated with fire in the spin-offs, based on his Fire Mario form from Super Mario Bros. Mario can, in some games, such as Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, control fire without a Fire Flower power-up, although the first game where he actually starts using this power regularly is Super Smash Bros. Melee. Despite his small size, Mario can pick up even the heaviest of objects and foes, including Bowser. Mario has been shown to possess superhuman strength. In Super Mario World, he is seen lifting a fortress out of the ground and then kicking it away. In Super Mario 64, he can carry and throw King Bob-omb, although with some difficulty. During the battles with Bowser, Mario can grab him by the tail, spin him, and throw him. His strength is also shown in Super Mario Galaxy, where he can easily stun a Mega Goomba with a Star Spin despite its great size and can knock Bowser around during battles with him. In Bowser's Inside Story, although he is visibly straining, he is able to lift and throw a swelled Luigi when using the Snack Basket move. In the spinoffs, Mario, although usually balanced, boasts generally slightly higher-than-average power. Mario has been designed to be a versatile character deliberately. As a result, whenever he appears in a game, his emphasis is always, in both spinoffs and mainstream games, a balanced playstyle, allowing him to participate and perform well in many situations. Indeed, his bios have frequently and consistently described him as a "jack of all trades." Another result of his versatility is the number of occupations he holds, including his most notable and iconic identity of being a plumber. Mario can also take advantage of several powerups and transformations: * Mario has fourteen power-ups that allow him to fly: the Wing, the Super Leaf, the Tanooki Suit, the P-Wing, the Cape Feather, the Power Balloon, the Wing Cap, the Power Flower, the Bee Mushroom, the Boo Mushroom, the Red Star, the Propeller Mushroom, the Invincibility Leaf and the Super Acorn. On The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Mario can fly even after powering up with a Fire Flower. * In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario can transform into a Hammer Bro with the ability to throw hammers at his enemies or a Frog which let him swim faster and jump higher. * Mario has three other caps he can wear, the Metal Cap, Wing Cap and Vanish Cap, which turn him into Metal Mario, make him fly and make him invisible and intangible, respectively. * In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario becomes more paper-like and can become Flat Mario, Paper Tube Mario, Paper Airplane Mario and Paper Boat Mario as a result of the "curses" cast upon him by the Black Chest Demons. * In Super Paper Mario, Mario was given the ability to flip between dimensions. * In Super Mario World, Mario has the ability to run up walls and pipes. * In Super Mario Odyssey, Mario can throw Cappy to "capture" sentient creatures and objects such as Goombas, Chain Chomps, Hammer Bros and Bullet Bills, allowing the player to fully control the captured target. History In games Mario is usually a protagonist. He is one of the series primary characters. Mario made his debut in the series with Battle of the Multiverse Battle of the Multiverse Mario is an protagonist in this game. KaijuKing Must Die Mario is one of the protagonists in this game. Mario and Peach's daughter is kidnapped. After hearing that Maple's gonna get inflated, Mario sets out on his airplane to fight the KaijuKing and his goons. Brutal Mario Mario is the protagonist of the game. The game claims he was a tyrannical king but there's evidence and statements that confirms Mario was framed and the Mushroom Kingdom in the story were just the Villains trying to act like the citizen and the true Mushroom people are either brainwashed or convinced that Mario was evil. Super Smash Flash 1 and 2 Mario is one of the protagonist of this game. He fights Bowser's minions, Mewtwo's Pokémon clone minions, Captain Syrup's crew and Eggman's goons in the first game. He's a fighter in this game. Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Mario is again a protagonist. In Movies Mario is usually once again the main or at least major protagonist. a Super Mario World Mario appears as the titular character of the Movie, A Super Mario World, which is a crossover parody between the Mario series, the The Legend of Zelda series, the Sonic series, and the KINGDOM HEARTS series. In the first episode, Mario is first seen running toward Peach's Castle to get to see his favorite show "You got Schooled". After it ends, Luigi comes and tells Mario he found Link's Master Sword in front of the castle, both oblivious of this at first, and gives it to him. Mario goes out to get some fight and suddenly feels the sword enchanted effect that allows him to levitate in the air. He then proceeds to slaught many of the regular Super Mario World enemies, including a gigantic Morton Koopa Jr.. To Mario's dismay, Link is looking for his sword so he can save Princess Zelda from Bowser and he accuses Mario from stealing it when he finds he has it. Link snatches the Master Sword from Mario's hand and proceeds to punish him; Mario gets up and clarifies he did not stole the sword but that his brother found it and gave it to him. Clearing the misunderstanding, Link explains his situation to Mario, both then, decide to infiltrate Bowser's Castle and rescue Zelda. In the second episode, now inside Bowser's Castle, Mario point how the castle look more high tech than ever. There they are confronted by a Bowser's hologram who tells them that he did not left the castle unguarded, then Sonic and Knuckles are revealed to be his guardians. Mario and Link then ensue a fight against them. Link points Mario a ? Block that may be useful, but when he tries to get, he is stopped by Knuckles. So Mario could get the ? Block, Link fights alone Sonic and Knuckles to distract them. Mario gets the ? Block and finds a Cape Feather inside it, thus turning into Cape Mario. Mario quickly saves Link in time and pushes Knuckles into the lava, Sonic flees into another room, but Mario and Link go in his pursue. In the other room, Sonic turns into Super Sonic and nearly kills Mario and Link, but are saved at the last moment by Cloud who is looking for the "real" enemy (he initially believes it to be Sephiroth) who turns out not to be Bowser. Everything is revealed, including that Dr. Eggman helped Bowser construct their "Bowser-Eggman Cruiser" and that Zelda was just a bait to get the three heroes together so they can be take down all together by Riku. Link kills Bowser in rage. Cloud request Mario to take Link and Zelda to a safety place while he fights Riku. As the credits roll, Mario is seen taking Link and Zelda to the border of Hyrule, they all bid farewell and Zelda gives Mario a small kiss in thanks. She and Link enter Hyrule and Mario goes the other way. In the third episode, Mario makes a minor appearance, last seen about to be crushed by the falling Bowser's Castle but leaving his fate uncertain. Super Smash Adventures Mario is an protagonist. This series takes place before KaijuKing Must Die as Mario and Peach had there baby in this Movie. Mario doesn't talk in this series which is oddly unusual considering Mario has talked in the other movies and the TV series as well. Mario and Kirby's Superstar Legacy Mario is once again a protagonist. He teams up with Kirby to defeat Dedede and Bowser. Mario seems to show more personality and is a bit more serous like his Smash counterparts. In Tv Series In the tv series, Mario shows even more personality. Mario is more egotistical, cocky and violent. In the pilot, he was innocent, naïve and acted like his self but as the series progressed he became somewhat evil, sly, dumb, greedy and even selfish. In Other Media In official art, he is the closest to his canon personality. He seems to hang out with Sonic the most. Gallery MarioAndLuigiart.jpg|Mario and his brother Luigi krabby_patty_power_ups_by_bubbliciousairheads_d881fr8.jpg spongebob_and_mario_changed_clothes_lil_comic_by_iedasb_dbgmhs2.png Trivia Category:Mario Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans